


Gravity Fall (English Version)

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, POV Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Even if he stepped on the ground, he was still falling.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Gravity Fall (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravity Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897549) by [Garcia_Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen). 



> Here's the translation of my other Thiam fic.
> 
> Again, English is not my first language, and sometimes I used translators while translating this. So please please please feel free to let me know if there's any weird sentence or grammatic mistake.
> 
> I randomly wrote the first paragraph like around one year before, and when I checked my memos in mid-August, I was surprised to find out that was incredibly suitable for Theo; I had to write it down.
> 
> Well, here it is. I hope you could enjoy this!

He always had that feeling.

Even if he stepped on the ground, he was still falling.

That scene may have been etched in his bones—his sister, who had crawled out of the earth, tugged at his wrist with a strength no human could possibly possess, dragging him into the deep crevice. He found himself shouting Scott’s name loudly, nearly breaking his voice, his claws leaving winding marks and blood on the ground.

And Liam. His eyes were glowing and then returned to a beautiful and deep blue, with watchfulness, of course, but also mixed with a surprise that could not be ignored.

He didn’t know why he even noticed it, but he remembered those eyes—maybe way more earlier, as early as that night at the bridge in the preserve; it was dark indeed, but he noticed the blue eyes that were always watching him, heard what the other boy had mentioned to Stiles, the fragrance of the soap he was using.

Life in Hell wasn’t that interesting. Perhaps "Hell" would be an inaccurate way to describe the underworld. He did know something about the Skinwalkers, but it was more like a cage, his own cage, and even Tara was what he’d imagined she’d be.

He sometimes pondered why it was the scene of a morgue and a hospital. He’d got a lot more and deeper nightmares—the creek where Tara died, the dread doctors’ lab, even that tunnel wasn’t out of the question—while he spent most of his time in pain, however, whether waiting or experiencing, and eventually drowning in weightlessness.

Falling into death and waking up in the cold. Time was blurred in concept here, and all that was left were loops, endless loops, until he got a feeling of forever lost.

He couldn’t really say what he felt at the moment when Hell was falling apart, maybe a sense of relief, or perhaps mixed with confusion. A faint light shone through the gaping hole into the ruins, the sensation of falling dragging him down, but he dashed upwards, ignoring the burning pain in his right wrist and heart—It was the same familiar tunnel, and he saw those azure eyes, once again. That was Liam, with the electrified samurai sword still in his hand.

He thought that he just needed to take the time to adapt to the new environment, the new self. He left the place that had bound his life before, he got rid of the doctors and escaped Hell. He was free.

But he actually didn’t.

He’d been forced to participate in that stupid plan about capturing Ghost Rider; he’d saved Liam, more than once. But it didn’t change anything; the weightlessness was still deep in his soul, the shadow of his past was always present, Tara’s heart ached in his chest all the time, it was probably the guilt that he had nowhere else to vent, he just wanted to live, and nothing else.

Perhaps the dread doctors had done something to him, there was little left of the impressions about his parents long ago, and there wasn't an excessive amount of remaining memory of his childhood. He didn’t miss living in a house, because he didn’t have many such memories. Yes, he'd had a fake room with fake parents, but the word "fake" summed it all up. At least the truck was his own thing, although the initial funding also probably wasn’t that clean.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t left, he had a proper vehicle, and no one was interested in stopping him from going. His subconscious might know, but he just wouldn’t think about it. He'd made a mess himself.

He had innumerable thoughts about jumping off somewhere. They were still hovering in his head, and he just didn’t want to give in too early.

And there were no tall buildings in Beacon Hills.

Fine, maybe he was waiting for a phone call that would never come, a text message sent to say hello, or perhaps even something else.

But there was nothing.

 _He is MY responsibility._ He had been impressed by this back then. And he still was.

He stared at the spider crawling on his arm, sending a slight tingle and itch through his skin.

Am I?

At the moment the phone fell at his feet, all that was on his mind was another phone number that he had always been remembered.

What did Liam really mean to him? It was more than just cold text in the archives—the irascible Beta of the true Alpha Scott, he was not perfect, obviously, but he was still like a synonym for a multitude of good things, such as the sun, the light, and very different from him, from Theo Raeken in whatever period.

Liam Dunbar had always belonged to the sky, while himself, he’d been stuck in the mud for quite a long time. Even in the past, he was just “ordinary evil.” He was a terrible child—his illness nearly wiped out the whole family—he was not even good at being a villain either, much less good at, or worthy of, being on the good side. His body, his heart, was always a reminder of that. He knew that.

He would always be a terrible person.

So he couldn’t figure Liam out most of the time, not really. He couldn’t understand why the other boy accepted his request so easily, for a change, he wouldn’t have broken the sword if it had been him, that was for sure, at least not so quickly, not in exchange for that irrelevant piece of information. Just as he couldn’t likewise understand that Liam could have ridden a horse alone into the Wild Hunt to save his friends—the place Theo had worked so hard to keep him away from—with the courage of a desperate streak.

He had laughed at the other one’s naivety, but a corner of his heart secretly admired the Beta’s actions. It was a move he would never have attempted, the logic the doctors had taught him was embedded in his genes, and the word “admiration” might not be the right word to describe his feelings, perhaps it was longing, a yearning for the courage that lay beneath the restraint.

But it was also undeniable that Liam did make him lose control. The moment he bumped into her three months later, his heart rate almost went out of whack, and he could even tell the exact number of days they had been apart. He was noticing Liam’s surprise and frown, while also smelling a hint of hidden pleasure.

The war with the hunters broke out so fast, and that double-faced Anuk-ite. Liam was good at history? That piqued his interest indeed.

He gripped the steering wheel and glanced over Liam's peaceful sleeping face, perhaps inspired by Greek mythology that somehow reminded him of a story of the mortal and the sun.

Liam was his sun; he would be burning if he got too close to the boy—just like the Icarus chasing the sun—waving his false wings to embrace the warmth, longing to be near the light source. He would eventually fall at some point; there was no doubt about it, he just didn't know for how long.

But he couldn’t resist the urge. He couldn’t resist Liam.

Even if his mind was screaming for an escape.

He hoped that Liam would always be the warm sun.

Maybe he’d really grown up, from Mason’s “you have to care about people” to actually siphoning Gabe's pain. It did hurt, like Hell, but the burning in his heart eased somehow. He looked at the young hunter on the ground and realized with sadness that the other teen would never have a second chance.

He thought of himself.

He stumbled as he got up, and it was Liam who held him up. He followed the younger boy around, hearing Monroe's exasperated voice over the intercom.

In the end, they fell on the front steps of the hospital one after another, their knees touching each other inadvertently. He looked into those sky-like eyes, unsure if he had picked up anything from the previous exchange of “I'm not dying for you” and “I’m not dying for you either”.

“Stay. please.” That was Liam's whispered request.

He’d never heard such a tone from the other boy. Such vulnerability, such…uncertainty.

He had thought about leaving, true, although he still had no idea where he was going, maybe a place with tall buildings, but he had no way of saying "no," no way of saying any rejection to Liam, who had been through the war and still had blood and dirt on his face.

At that moment, he felt nothing but endless peace.

 _Liam is my anchor._ He finally confronted it.

He didn’t know what kind of scent he was giving off; all he could smell was Liam’s overflowing desire.

He pulled on the Beta’s shoulder and leaned in to drop a kiss on the other’s lips. Liam quickly returned the kiss after a few seconds of stiffening.

The weightlessness dissipated in the kiss. At least for the moment.

Maybe even someone like him could have a future. Maybe.

“OK.”

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it wouldn't be a happy-ending story when I first thought about the piece.
> 
> However, during the writing process, my brain was completely off the path it was on in the first place.
> 
> Anyway, I like this final version.
> 
> Thiam worth a happy ending!!!


End file.
